1934
1934 (MCMXXXIV) fue un Año normal comenzado en lunes según el calendario gregoriano. Acontecimientos * 3 de enero: en Osek (Bohemia del Norte) sucede una catástrofe minera, en la que mueren 126 mineros. * 7 de enero: ** Acuerdo franco-italiano para regular los litigios fronterizos en las colonias de África. Francia cede a Libia y una parte de la Somalia francesa a Italia. ** En Estados Unidos, el dibujante Alex Raymond crea la historieta Flash Gordon para la empresa King Features Syndicate. * 11 de enero: en Mendoza (Argentina) las inundaciones provocan más de 60 muertos. * 15 de enero: ** En Nepal sucede un terremoto con epicentro a 10 km al sur del Everest (el monte más alto del mundo). Deja un saldo de unos 10 500 muertos en este país y en el estado indio de Bijar. ** En Italia se promulga una ley acerca de la formación de corporaciones. * 22 de enero: se estrena la película estadounidense El texano afortunado, protagonizada por John Wayne. * 30 de enero: en Alemania se suprime la representación popular en los gobiernos de los Länder. * El mes de febrero no tuvo luna llena, ya que hubo una el día 30 de enero y la siguiente fue el 1 de marzo de ese mismo año. * 6 de febrero: en la plaza de la Concordia de París mueren 14 personas durante la manifestación de las ligas de extrema derecha durante los disturbios del 6 de febrero de 1934. * 7 de febrero: en Valencia, Juan de la Cierva hace una prueba de descenso y despegue con su autogiro en la cubierta del portaaviones Dédalo. * 9 de febrero: ** Grecia, Turquía, Rumania y Yugoslavia firman el Pacto Balcánico para garantizar la seguridad en las fronteras. ** En Francia, Gaston Doumergue forma nuevo Gobierno. Philippe Pétain es nombrado ministro de Guerra, cargo que ocupará hasta el cambio del gabinete el 8 de diciembre de 1934. * 11 de febrero: en Colombia, los comunistas presentan como candidato para las elecciones presidenciales a Eutoquio Timoté, un dirigente indígena perteneciente a la comunidad pijao, el cual sería derrotado por el líder del Partido Liberal, Alfonso López Pumarejo. * 4 de marzo: en España se fusionan Falange Española y las JONS (Juntas de Ofensiva Nacional Sindicalista) en una sola agrupación patriótica nacional-sindicalista: «FE de las JONS». * 15 de febrero: en China, Chiang Kai-Shek funda el movimiento Nueva Vida para la renovación de las costumbres. * 16 de febrero: en Madrid, Juan de la Cierva realiza el primer vuelo con su autogiro y sobrevuela la ciudad. * 17 de febrero: ** El canciller austriaco, Engelbert Dollfuss, escapa a un atentado nazi. ** Una declaración tripartita británica, francesa e italiana garantiza la independencia de Austria. * 18 de febrero: en Noruega se promulga una ley por la que las mujeres tendrán acceso a todos los cargos oficiales del Estado y la Iglesia. * 21 de febrero: en Managua (Nicaragua), la Guardia Nacional asesina a Augusto César Sandino, revolucionario y dirigente nicaragüense de la lucha contra el predominio estadounidense. * 23 de febrero: en Bélgica, Leopoldo III ―nieto del genocida belga Leopoldo II― se convierte en rey. * 1 de marzo: en Manchuria, el presidente Puyi es coronado emperador de Manchukuo. * 11 de marzo: en Buenos Aires, el nadador peruano Daniel Carpio vence el Campeonato Sudamericano, con un tiempo de 1 min, 15,8 s la serie de 100 metros espalda. * 16 de marzo: en Estados Unidos, la actriz Katharine Hepburn, consigue su primer premio Óscar como mejor actriz por su interpretación en la película Gloria de un día. * 22 de marzo: ** En Uruguay, el doctor Gabriel Terra es reelegido presidente. ** El escritor español Juan Ramón Jiménez retira sus versos de la segunda edición que prepara Gerardo Diego de su antología Poesía española. * 29 de marzo: en Alemania, el Gobierno nazi priva de su nacionalidad al premio nobel de física, Albert Einstein debido a su origen judío. * 2 de abril: en España, Manuel Azaña funda el partido Izquierda Republicana. * 3 de abril: se funda Izquierda Republicana tras la fusión del partido de Manuel Azaña (Acción Republicana), el Partido Republicano Radical Socialista independiente y Organización Republicana Gallega Autónoma. * 6 de abril: España invade y ocupa el Ifni (en África). * 27 de mayo: en Italia se inaugura la II edición de la Copa del mundo 1934. * 10 de junio: en Roma (Italia) Italia es el campeón de la Copa del Mundo de 1934 tras ganarle 2-1 a Checoslovaquia. * 30 de junio: en Alemania sucede la Noche de los Cuchillos Largos, donde se inicia la purga del partido nazi con la masacre y el desarme de los cuerpos de asalto SA. * 1 de julio: ** En México se funda la Nacional Financiera (NAFINSA). ** Lázaro Cárdenas del Río gana las elecciones presidenciales. * 18 de julio: en Polonia, catastróficas inundaciones dejan un balance de 150 muertos y daños materiales por valor de mil millones de zlotys. * 2 de agosto: a la muerte de Hindenburg, Adolf Hitler se nombra presidente de Alemania en conjunto con el cargo de Canciller. Se otorga el título de Führer y canciller del Reich. * 22 de agosto: en Estados Unidos, un grupo de empresarios trata de seducir al general Smedley Butler (1881-1940) para derrocar a Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Afirman que el New Deal diseñado por el presidente para reactivar el país no le hace bien a la clase empresaria. * 5 de octubre: en Asturias (España) tiene lugar la Revolución de 1934 en la que un grupo de sublevados de ideología izquierdista toma el poder durante quince días haciendo frente al Gobierno de la República. * 6 de octubre: Lluís Companys proclama el Estado Catalán, dentro de una «República Federal Española» inexistente a raíz de la Revolución de 1934. * 9 de octubre: en Marsella (Francia), el terrorista búlgaro Vlado Chernozemski asesina al rey Alejandro I de Yugoslavia y al ministro francés Louis Barthou. * 16 de octubre: en China, el líder Mao Tsé Tung inicia la Larga Marcha. * 7 de noviembre: en Buenos Aires, la revista Leoplán saca a la venta su primer número. * 9 de noviembre: en Buenos Aires (Argentina) se inaugura el tercer ramal del subterráneo porteño: la Línea C. * 1 de diciembre: en México, Lázaro Cárdenas asume la presidencia. Arte y literatura * 7 de enero: en Estados Unidos, el dibujante Alex Raymond crea la historieta Flash Gordon para el King Features Syndicate. * 9 de agosto: Hergé comienza a publicar por entregas en Le Petit Vingtième la historieta que luego será conocida como El Loto Azul. * Graham Greene (escritor británico, 1904-1991): Es un campo de batalla. * Salvador Dalí (pintor español): Guillermo Tell. * José Díez-Canseco (escritor peruano) publica en Chile su novela ''Duque''. * Jorge Icaza (escritor ecuatoriano): Huasipungo (novela). * Antonio Berni (pintor argentino, 1905-1981): Los desocupados. Cine * La alegre divorciada (The gay divorcee), de Mark Sandrich (con Fred Astaire y Ginger Rogers). * Cautivo del deseo (Of Human Bondage), de John Cromwell. * Capricho imperial (The Scarlet Empress), de Josef Von Sternberg. * La cena de los acusados (The Thin Man), de W. S. Van Dyke. * Corazones rotos (Break of hearts), de Philip Moeller. * Dama por un día (Lady for a Day), de Frank Capra. * El enemigo público número uno (Manhattan Melodrama), de W. S. Van Dyke. * Estrictamente confidencial (Broadway Bill), de Frank Capra. * El Fantasma del Convento de Fernando de Fuentes (México). Probablemente la primera película sonora mexicana estrictamente del género de terror, con cierta influencia de la corriente expresionista alemana. * La hija del convicto (His Greatest Gamble), de John S. Robertson. * El hombre que sabía demasiado (The Man Who Knew Too Much), de Alfred Hitchcock. * La isla del tesoro, de Victor Fleming. * La mujer del puerto de Arcady Boytler (México). Catalogada como una de las 10 mejores películas mexicanas de todos los tiempos según la lista de la revista Somos de 1994. * Llamada a un asesino (Midnight), de Chester Erskine. * María Galante (Marie Galante), de Henry King. * Mauvaise Graine (Curvas Peligrosas), de Billy Wilder. * Mística y rebelde (Spitfire), de John Cromwell. * La mujer de todos (La Signora di Tutti), de Max Ophüls. * La mujer más rica del mundo (The Richest Girl in the World), de William A. Seiter. * No es pecado (Belle of the Nineties), de Leo McCarey. * El pan nuestro de cada día (Our Daily Bread), de King Vidor. * La patrulla perdida (The Lost Patrol), de John Ford. * La pimpinela escarlata (The Scarlet Pimpernel), de Harold Young. * Sangre gitana (The Little Minister), de Richard Wallace. * Sucedió una noche (It Happened One Night), de Frank Capra. * Valses de Viena (Waltzes from Vienna), de Alfred Hitchcock. * Cleopatra, de Cecil B. DeMille. Deporte * 10 de junio: en Italia se celebra el campeonato mundial de fútbol: Italia gana su primera Copa Mundial de Fútbol al ganar en la final a Checoslovaquia por 2-1. * Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional * Primera División de Chile: Magallanes. * Campeonato de Primera División Argentina: Boca Juniors Televisión Nacimientos Enero * 2 de enero: Víctor García de la Concha, filólogo y escritor español. * 4 de enero: Guillermo Velásquez Ramírez, árbitro de fútbol * 6 de enero: Sylvia Syms, actriz británica. * 8 de enero: Jacques Anquetil, ciclista francés (f. 1987). * 10 de enero: Leonid Kravchuk, político ucraniano. * 11 de enero: Jean Chrétien, primer ministro canadiense. * 18 de enero: José Manuel Romay Beccaría, político español. * 18 de enero: César Bertrand, actor uruguayo (f. 2008). * 20 de enero: Tom Baker, actor británico. * 26 de enero: Fernando Cardenal, sacerdote nicaragüense, ministro de Educación y teólogo de la liberación (f. 2016). * 27 de enero: Edith Cresson, política francesa. * 30 de enero: Claudio Rodríguez, poeta español (f. 1999). Febrero * 5 de febrero: Hank Aaron, beisbolista estadounidense. * 7 de febrero: Eddie Fenech Adami, político maltés. * 11 de febrero: John Surtees, piloto británico de motociclismo y de Fórmula 1. * 16 de febrero: Rafael Pérez Estrada, escritor español (f. 2000). * 17 de febrero: Alan Bates, actor británico (f. 2003). * 18 de febrero: Audre Lorde, poeta y activista estadounidense (f. 1992). * 20 de febrero: Ruben García, actor cómico uruguayo (f. 2013). * 20 de febrero: Bobby Unser, piloto de automovilismo estadounidense. * 23 de febrero: Augusto Algueró, director de orquesta y compositor español (f. 2011). * 23 de febrero: Linda Cristal, actriz argentino-estadounidense (El gran chaparral). * 24 de febrero: Bettino Craxi, político italiano (f. 2000). * 24 de febrero: Bingu wa Mutharika, presidente de Malavé (f. 2012). * 27 de febrero: Ralph Nader, activista y político estadounidense. * 28 de febrero: Mandolino, comediante chileno (f. 2014). Marzo * 9 de marzo: Yuri Gagarin, cosmonauta soviético (f. 1968). * 14 de marzo: Leonid Rógozov, médico ruso que se practicó una autocirugía (f. 2000). * 14 de marzo: Dionigi Tettamanzi, cardenal italiano. * 25 de marzo: Gloria Steinem, periodista, escritora y activista feminista. * 26 de marzo: Alan Arkin, actor estadounidense. * 31 de marzo: Shirley Jones, actriz estadounidense. Abril * 5 de abril: Roman Herzog, expresidente alemán. * 6 de abril: Enrique Álvarez Félix, actor mexicano (f. 1996). * 6 de abril: Anton Geesink, yudoca neerlandés (f. 2010). * 6 de abril: Guy Peellaert, pintor, ilustrador y fotógrafo belga (f. 2008). * 7 de abril: Ian Richardson, actor británico (f. 2007). * 19 de abril: Jean Ziegler, escritor, político y critico suizo. * 23 de abril: Jaime de Jaraíz, pintor extremeño (f. 2007). * 24 de abril: Shirley MacLaine, actriz estadounidense. * 26 de abril: Manuel Zarzo, actor español. * 29 de abril: Luis Aparicio, beisbolista venezolano. Mayo * 1 de mayo: Cuauhtémoc Cárdenas Solórzano, político mexicano * 3 de mayo: Georges Moustaki, cantautor egipcio. * 4 de mayo: Tatiana Samóilova, actriz rusa (f. 2014). * 9 de mayo: Alan Bennett, escritor británico. * 14 de mayo: Campo Elías Delgado, asesino colombiano, veterano de Vietnam (f. 1986). * 23 de mayo: Robert Moog, ingeniero estadounidense, inventor del sintetizador (f. 2005). * 27 de mayo: Harlan Ellison, escritor estadounidense. * 27 de mayo: Enzo Siciliano, escritor italiano (f. 2006). * 31 de mayo: Pablo Castellano Cardalliaguet, político español. Junio * 2 de junio: Edgar Perea, narrador y periodista deportivo colombiano (f. 2016). * 6 de junio: Alberto II, aristócrata belga. * 15 de junio: Rubén Aguirre, actor mexicano (f. 2016). * 15 de junio: Mikel Laboa, cantante español (f. 2008). * 19 de junio: Bonifacio Alfonso, pintor español (f. 2011). * 19 de junio: Nélida Lobato, actriz y vedette argentina (f. 1982). * 19 de junio: Rubén López Ardón, obispo nicaragüense. * 24 de junio: George Odlum, actor y político santaluciano (f. 2003). * 28 de junio: Georges Wolinski, dibujante francés (f. 2015). Julio * 1 de julio: Claude Berri, cineasta francés (f. 2009). * 1 de julio: Sydney Pollack, cineasta estadounidense (f. 2008). * 2 de julio: Lou Carrigan (Antonio Vera Ramírez), escritor español. * 4 de julio: Carmen Santonja, cantante y compositora española, del dúo Vainica Doble (f. 2000). * 28 de julio: Helen Escobedo, escultora mexicana (f. 2010). Agosto * 14 de agosto: Lucien Clergue, fotógrafo francés (f. 2014). * 22 de agosto: Norman Schwarzkopf, militar estadounidense (f. 2012). * 23 de agosto: Barbara Eden, actriz estadounidense. * 28 de agosto: Toscanito (Andrés Poggio), actor infantil y empresario argentino. Septiembre * 2 de septiembre: Allen Carr, escritor británico. * 3 de septiembre: Lucien Müller, futbolista y entrenador francés. * 4 de septiembre: Jan Švankmajer, escultor, diseñador y poeta checo. * 7 de septiembre: Omar Karami, político libanés (f. 2015). * 9 de septiembre: Nicholas Liverpool, presidente de Dominica (f. 2015). * 20 de septiembre: Sophia Loren, actriz italiana. * 22 de septiembre: Perucho Conde, humorista, poeta, escritor y actor humorístico venezolano. * 21 de septiembre: Leonard Cohen, cantante canadiense. * 27 de septiembre: Wilford Brimley, actor estadounidense. * 27 de septiembre: Dick Schaap, locutor estadounidense (f. 2001). * 28 de septiembre: Brigitte Bardot, actriz francesa. Octubre * 1 de octubre: Emilio Botín, banquero español (f. 2014). * 7 de octubre: Amiri Baraka, poeta y crítico musical estadounidense (f. 2014). * 13 de octubre: Nana Mouskouri, cantante griega. * 14 de octubre: Horacio Accavallo, boxeador argentino. Noviembre * 5 de noviembre: Kira Muratova, cineasta soviética. * 9 de noviembre: Miriam Fletcher, periodista venezolana. * 9 de noviembre: Carl Sagan, divulgador científico y astrónomo estadounidense (f. 1996). * 9 de noviembre: Ingvar Carlsson, político sueco. * 12 de noviembre: Charles Manson, asesino estadounidense. * 12 de noviembre: Enrique Macaya Márquez, periodista deportivo argentino. * 15 de noviembre: Stephen Hymer, economista canadiense (f. 1974). * 19 de noviembre: Valentín Kozmich Ivanov, futbolista ruso (f. 2011). * 19 de noviembre: Joanne Kyger, poetisa budista estadounidense, de la Generación beat. * 22 de noviembre: Aldyr García Schlee, escritor, periodista, traductor, diseñador gráfico y profesor brasileño, creador de la camiseta oficial de la selección de fútbol de Brasil. Diciembre * 9 de diciembre: Judi Dench, actriz británica. * 11 de diciembre: Ulises Estrada, revolucionario cubano. * 12 de diciembre: Miguel de la Madrid, político mexicano, presidente entre 1982 y 1988 (f. 2012). * 15 de diciembre: Elisa Montés, actriz española. * 16 de diciembre: Rodolfo Llinás, científico y neurofisiólogo colombiano. * 16 de diciembre: Pablo Sorozábal Serrano, compositor, escritor y traductor español (f. 2007). * 18 de diciembre: Lía Jelín, actriz, bailarina, directora de teatro y coreógrafa argentina. * 19 de diciembre: Rudi Carrell, actor y cantante neerlandés (f. 2006). * 19 de diciembre: Pratibha Patil, presidenta india. * 28 de diciembre: Maggie Smith, actriz británica. ;Sin fecha conocida * Silvio Mayorga, guerrillero nicaragüense (f. 1967). * Alan Chalmers, físico, profesor, escritor y filósofo británico. Fallecimientos * 1 de enero: Jakob Wassermann, escritor alemán (n. 1873). * 8 de enero: Andréi Bely, poeta y novelista ruso (n. 1880). * 10 de enero: Marinus van der Lubbe, albañil y activista comunista neerlandés (n. 1909). * 29 de enero: Fritz Haber, químico alemán, premio nobel de química en 1918 (n. 1868). * 9 de febrero: Claudio Williman, presidente uruguayo (n. 1861). * 23 de febrero: Edward Elgar, compositor británico. * 23 de febrero: Augusto César Sandino, guerrillero nicaragüense (n. 1895). * 25 de mayo: Gustav Holst, compositor británico (n. 1874). * 25 de mayo: Julio Martín, empresario, industrial y pionero suizo-argentino (f. 1934). * 30 de mayo: Tōgō Heihachirō, almirante japonés (n. 1848). * 30 de mayo: Julia Lópes de Almeida, escritora y feminista brasileña (n. 1862). * 30 de junio: Ernst Röhm, militar alemán (n. 1887). * 4 de julio: Marie Curie, química, física, premio nobel de física en 1903 y de química en 1911 (n. 1867). * 22 de julio: John Herbert Dillinger, atracador de bancos estadounidense (n. 1903). * 25 de julio: Engelbert Dollfuss, canciller austriaco entre 1932 y 1934 (n. 1892). * 25 de julio: Nestor Makhno, anarquista ucranio (n. 1889). * 27 de julio: Louis Hubert Lyautey, militar francés (n. 1854). * 2 de agosto: Paul von Hindenburg, presidente alemán entre 1925 y 1934 (n. 1847). * 10 de septiembre: George Henschel, pianista, director de orquesta y compositor alemán, nacionalizado británico (n. 1850). * 6 de octubre: Alejandro I, rey yugoslavo entre 1929 y 1934 (n. 1888). * 6 de octubre: Louis Barthou, abogado y político francés (n. 1862). * 13 de octubre: la «Rosa Roja de Asturias» (Aída Lafuente), militante comunista española. * 15 de octubre: Raymond Poincaré, presidente francés entre 1913 y 1920 (n. 1860). * 17 de octubre: Santiago Ramón y Cajal, histólogo español, premio nobel de medicina en 1906 (n. 1852). * 7 de noviembre: Juan Bautista Quirós Segura, político costarricense (n. 1853). * 28 de diciembre: Pablo Gargallo, escultor y pintor español (n. 1881). Premios Nobel * Física: 1/3 destinado al Fondo Principal y 2/3 al Fondo Especial de esta sección del premio. * Química: Harold Clayton Urey. * Medicina: George Hoyt Whipple, George Richards Minot, William Parry Murphy. * Literatura: Luigi Pirandello. * Paz: Arthur Henderson. Enlaces externos Categoría:1934